Mi amigo fiel
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: un One-shot de como Sakura ve a Naruto... "Podría haber muerto…eso lo tenía claro… pero Naruto era su amigo…su amigo fiel…aquel que le cumplió aquella promesa y por eso…ella había querido recompensarle…" no es un NaruSaku...


_**Mi amigo fiel**_

Hooola!!

Aquí nuevamente Ninfa reportándose con un one-shot jejeje :P

Espero que les guste…

Hace time lo había escrito, pero se me había olvidado por completo XD

Lo encontré de casualidad :)

De antemano está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni nada…aunque lo quisiera u.u.

Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo por mera entretención

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las lágrimas se desbordaban fuertemente desde sus ojos. No podía concebir lo que se estaba presentando ante ella… le era imposible…

Retrocedió un paso sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por el temor y el desconcierto ¿en que momento había pasado algo así…? ¿Por qué…por que él…?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas dolorosamente…

Ladeó su rostro atemorizada viendo al dueño del sharingan a su lado inconciente… había tenido el poder suficiente como para derrotarlo, a pesar del sharingan, a pesar del poder que el ojinegro poseía sobre él…

Tragó con dificultad saboreando levemente el salino sabor de sus lágrimas. Centró su atención en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a unos pocos metros…

Notó el cansancio de su ex sensei al igual que sus graves heridas y aquello la hizo estremecer… ¿como podía él estar haciendo todo aquello?... ¿en que momento había perdido todo el control como para estar atacando a quienes eran sus amigos…?

-Naruto…-murmuró entre gimoteos viendo al rubio

Es chico rió de manera maligna y comenzó a burlarse de los intentos de Kakashi quien a penas se podía mantener en pie. Los ojos verdes se abrieron al ver como el kitsune atacaba sin piedad al shinobi que estaba enfrente…

-detente…-rogó dando un leve paso hacia al frente-…onegai…Naruto…

_Mi amigo, mi amigo fiel…_

Un millón de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en esos instantes…intentaba por todos los medios negar aquello que se presentaba justo frente a sus narices. Él no podía estar haciendo eso…no podía estar intentando asesinar a Kakashi…¡¡no podía…!!

-¡¡NARUTO!!-gritó desesperada antes de que el kitsune diese su golpe final. Los rojizos ojos del chico se posaron en ella estremeciéndola-…onegai…no lo hagas…-pidió gimiendo mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta donde estaba

-Sa-Sakura…n-no t-te acerques…-ordenó el peliplateado

La ojijade se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban húmedos… ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…? ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada…?

-Naruto…onegai…reacciona…

El rubio sonrió de manera extraña mientras lentamente se alejaba del malherido shinobi. Miró a la pelirosa que lo miraba suplicante…eso lo hizo sonreír aún más, puesto que el deseo de matar se hacía más y más fuerte…sus suplicas solo eran leña que avivaban el fuego de la muerte…

-Naruto…tú-tú no eres así…¡¡ese no eres tú!! ¡¡No dejes que ese estúpido zorro controle tus pensamientos!!

Tembló al ver aquella sonrisa tan macabra en los labios de quien había sido su amigo. Sabía que solo estaba avivando a la bestia, pero algo debía intentar…debía ayudarlo…debía salvar a la única persona que estuvo con ella…debía salvar a su fiel amigo...debía salvar a Naruto.

_Pienso en la primera vez_

_Creí encontrar a alguien al fin…_

_Pero siempre es lo mismo sufrir y sufrir…_

El había sido el único que la había apoyado, el único que había estado con ella cuando sintió que el mundo se le había venido encima. A pesar de que estuviese enamorado de ella…había comprendido sus sentimientos y los había aceptado con resignación…

Podía recordar el día en que habían hablado de aquello…ella como típica niña enamorada, le había dicho con sinceridad y madurez cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el dueño del sharingan… y él…él simplemente a pesar del dolor que esas palabras le habían producido, le había sonreído, luego había tomado sus manos…y le había dicho que le brindaba todo el apoyo del mundo y le había asegurado que conseguiría estar por fin con el moreno…pero…

_Mi amigo fiel _

_En tu hombro lloré…_

_Cuando mi primer amor…_

_Sin respiro me dejó…_

Sasuke se fue…dejándola en aquella banca, a pesar de sus intentos por seguirle, a pesar de haberle gritado sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Aún podía ver con claridad como él la contenía, acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándole palabras de aliento… mientras le juraba por su vida que lo traería de vuelta para ella...por ella…puesto que ese era su camino ninja…

Ella estaba viendo frente a sus ojos a otro Naruto….no aquel que recordaba…no aquel que la contuvo, no aquel que la apoyó…y eso…eso la destrozaba…

_Mi amigo, mi amigo fiel…_

Lo vio abalanzársele de repente, con su mirada llena de sed de sangre. Se paralizó, no sabía que hacer ni hacia donde escapar…solo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, nublándole más la vista, provocándole un sentimiento de resignación…¿Qué podía hacer…? ¡¡No podía hacer nada!!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca y esperó a que llegara el golpe de gracia…

Escuchó un fuerte alarido proveniente del kitsune. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y palideció al ver que frente a ella protegiéndola estaba el dueño del sharingan, respirando entrecortadamente, débil…pero protegiéndola a pesar de todo.

-lárgate de aquí…-ordenó mirándola de soslayo-…yo me encargaré de él…

-Sasuke-kun…-susurró casi inaudible-…n-o…-balbuceó intentado de parecer segura-…no puedo… ¡no puedo dejarlos solos!

-¡SAKURA LARGATE DE AQUI TE DIJE…!

Antes de que ella pudiese decir más un sonido proveniente del rubio captó la atención de ambos. Nuevamente se abalanzó a sobre ellos intentando terminar al menos con alguno de los dos. Sasuke rápidamente tomó a la chica en brazos y la apartó del lugar a pesar de sus heridas. Se apartó lo más que pudo de su oponente, intentado a la vez buscar facilitarle la huída a la pelirosa.

-mierda…-murmuró al sentir como la sangre recorría por su espalda

-Sasuke-kun…-chilló ella al ver como el tono carmesí comenzaba a teñir la tela de su haori-…tengo que curarte esa herida…

-no hay tiempo para eso…-gruñó el dueño del chidori mirándola a los ojos con decisión-…ya te dije que te largues de aquí…

-¡¡no!!

El moreno hizo una mueca por el punzante dolor. Miró al rubio que los observaba con diversión. Aquello lo hizo enfurecer más…aún no podía entender como una batalla había provocado tal ira en el Uzumaki, provocando que el poder del zorro de nueve colas se activara y con tal intensidad que ni siquiera él ni el sharingan pudiesen detenerlo…

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y colocó su mano en la zona herida, gruñendo maldiciones por no saber que hacer para salvar a la chica, quien obstinadamente no deseaba apartarse ni un centímetro de allí.

Sakura se acercó al ojinegro y concentró chakra en su mano, debía curarlo, luego iba a ver a Kakashi quien estaba inconciente a unos metros más lejos.

Colocó su mano sobre la herida del moreno pero este la aparto de pronto, empujándola antes de que el ataque que imprevistamente Naruto había lanzado la hiriese, pero como consecuencia terminó hiriéndolo aún más de lo que estaba.

Ella se paralizó ante la escena…Naruto había atravesado con su brazos el estómago de Sasuke…

-uggg…N-Naruto…-gruñó el Uchiha al ver el rostro desfigurado de su amigo-…de-deja de hacer idioteces…¡¡Reacciona de una buena vez!!-activó a duras penas su sharingan intentando así clamar a la bestia que intentaba asesinarlo

-es inútil Uchiha…-murmuró siniestramente el rubio sonriendo con maldad-…estas muy débil…a pesar de que actives tu sharingan…a pesar de todos tus intentos nada funcionará…-sacó bruscamente el brazo dejando caer estrepitosamente el moreno quien lo miraba a duras pena-…eres patético…

-Naruto…-murmuró la ojijade sin dejar de llorar

_No puedo ordenar mi mente_

_Mi mente…_

_Siempre fuerte el corazón _

_Tienes tú…_

_Haz sido tú quien ha visto en mí…_

_La virtud…_

Estaba confundida. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le era verdadero…no podía ser cierto…Naruto no podía estar a punto de asesinarlos a todos…ni mucho menos a ella…el no era así… ¿Por qué entonces dejaba que su corazón, sus pensamientos fuesen controlados por aquel espíritu…?

No podía permitirlo…no podía hacerlo…de todos los que la conocían, el era el único que veía su verdadero yo…el la hizo ver cuales eran sus virtudes, cuales eran sus debilidades…la había hecho crecer como persona…la había hecho madurar… el era su amigo fiel…y por eso…no iba a dejar que se dejara vencer por un maldito demonio.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras centraba su segura mirada en el kitsune.

-Naruto…-llamó captando la atención del rubio

_Mis amigo fiel…_

_Yo por ti lucharé_

_Y todo lo daré_

_Por volverte a ver…_

Se sacó la banda del cabello y con rapidez la amarró sobre su frente. Una sonrisa burlona adornó los labios del rubio, quien se había colocado en posición de batalla.

Sakura lo imitó algo temerosa…sabía que ella nunca podría derrotarlo…pero algo debía intentar…lucharía por traer de vuelta a su amigo…no iba a dejar que ese maldito espíritu lo hiciera cometer el peor error de su vida…

-no te preocupes Naruto…-susurró ella apenas audible-…no dejaré que este estúpido zorro te controle…

_Mi amigo__…_

_Mi amigo…_

_Mi amigo fiel…_

Ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro al mismo tiempo. El zorro lanzó un certero golpe al estómago de la kunoichi, quien desapareció en un puff dando lugar a un tronco. El chico sonrió de manera burlona y giró con rapidez antes de que la ojijade le propiciara una certera patada tras la espalda. Tomó su pierna y la hizo girar con brusquedad, provocándole un chillido de dolor, luego la lanzó con fuerza haciéndola estrellar contra una pared de rocas cercanas.

La chica cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y nuevamente su forma desapareció en un puff. El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-no me gusta este juego Sakura…-gruñó al ver que no podía detectar el chakra de la chica por ninguna parte-…a no ser que en realidad no hubieses querido pelear…-rió-…eres una cobarde…has huido dejando a tus amigos solos…-caminó hasta el Uchiha quien intentaba en vano ponerse de pie. Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a centellear al ver que su mayor obstáculo estaba a punto de ser eliminado-…por fin se acabará todo esto…-sonrió mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano-…vete al infierno…Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke gruñó al ver como el puño del kitsune se acercaba certeramente hasta él. Maldijo su suerte mientras en vano intentaba alejarse lo suficiente como para librase de ese golpe….si no hacía algo iba a morir….

La tierra tembló de repente y desde abajo, apareciendo frente al moreno, la figura de la kunoichi se hizo presente.

Sus ojos jades se posaron en los rojizos del kitsune y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Naruto…-murmuró dulcemente, deteniendo justo a unos centímetros de su rostro el puño del chico

El rubio tragó con dificultad. Nuevamente intentó golpear a la chica pero no podía moverse, algo lo detenía.

-mierda…-gruñó alejándose un par de metros con rapidez-…no te acobardes ahora…-murmuró para sí

La kunoichi lo observó con desconcierto. Podía haberla matado pero se había detenido…eso significaba que…

_Haz sido tú quien ha visto en mí…_

_La virtud…_

El kitsune se tomó la cabeza con dolor… la sonrisa de aquella chica lo había descolocado…le había provocado un sentimiento extraño, había perdido el control de aquella débil mente solo por esa estúpida sonrisa.

-eres…una maldita…-gruñó colérico mirando a la ojijade-…pero no importa…lo que hagas…voy a matarte

Sakura se estremeció levemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque del chico zorro…no iba a huir, y mucho menos al darse cuenta que Naruto intentaba recobrar el sentido.

-_no pienso abandonarte…_-pensó mientras abría sus ojos decidida

El rubio se abalanzó contra a ella con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano…esta vez acabaría con ella, no se iba a acobardar. Sasuke vio a la chica que seguía inmóvil a pesar de la cercanía del ataque, intentó levantarse con rapidez pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron.

-¡Sakura no seas estúpida sal de ahí…!-gritó desesperado al ver su actitud pasiva

La chica por su parte no se movió ni un centímetro. El kitsune sonrió triunfal al momento en que su puño se estrechó en el estómago de la kunoichi, quien simplemente chilló de dolor. Sintió como aquel puño atravesaba su estómago al igual que lo había hecho con Sasuke. La respiración del chico chocaba con su oído con rapidez, indicándole que el golpe había sido verdaderamente profundo.

Miró el rostro del rubio quien sonreía con autosuficiencia. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus finos labios desconcertando a su atacante. Con lentitud posó sus manos tras la espalda del kitsune y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Naruto…-sollozó-…onegai…

Sasuke y Kakashi observaron la escena atónitos. La chica se había dejado herir solo para acercarse al kitsune y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón…

_Mi amigo fiel_

_En tu hombro lloré_

_Cuando mi primer amor…_

_Sin respiro me dejó_

-recuerda quien eres…recuerda quien soy yo…-rogó intensificando la fuerza del abrazo-…onegai…Naruto…recuerda el día en que me prometiste traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun-el chico se tensó-…lo recuerdas ¿verdad…?...como lloraba y tú…me consolaste…-sollozó la kunoichi-…me dijiste que lo traerías de vuelta…porque no deseabas verme llorar otra vez…dijiste…dijiste…-tomó un poco de aire puesto que la herida le causaba un dolor realmente insoportable-…¡dijiste que ese era tu camino ninja…!

Naruto ahogó un gemido de dolor y se apartó de la chica con rapidez, dejándola caer bruscamente al suelo.

Sakura la observó con atención. Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanzas…deseaba que aquellas palabras lo hicieran reaccionar. Con lentitud comenzó a levantarse pero sin dejar de mirarlo, atenta a cualquier movimiento que el chico pudiese hacer advirtiéndole que sus palabras habían provocado el efecto que esperaba.

_Mi amigo fiel_

_Yo por ti lucharé_

_Y todo lo daré_

_Por volverte a ver…_

Un dolor punzante se concentró en su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecer…aquel chiquillo intentaba recobrar el control de su mente, de su cuerpo…

_-n-no…n-no te atrevas…a…-volver…-_gruñó la voz del rubio-…_¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DAÑAR A MIS AMIGOS!!!_

El zorro gruñó fuertemente. Su chakra comenzó a declinar con rapidez a la que sus ojos se tornaron de un azul tan claro como el cielo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con lentitud. Era conciente de todo el daño que había hecho estando bajo el control del zorro...el daño que le había provocado a Kakashi, a Sasuke…y a Sakura.

Alzó la mirada con rapidez y la centró en la chica que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…-sollozó levemente, provocando una leve sonrisa por parte de la kunoichi

-Naruto…-murmuró ella mientras perdía el conocimiento

-¡Sakura-chan!

La tomó justo antes de que cayera al piso. Con delicadeza la acomodó en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la chica quien abría con lentitud sus ojos jades.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura-chan…?!-recriminó el chico con dolor-… ¡¿Por qué…?!

La kunoichi sonrió levemente-…porque Naruto…eres mi amigo…-contestó sin dejar de sonreír para luego perder el conocimiento por completo

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza a la vez que un sentimiento de culpa se anidaba en su corazón. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y sintió como si su corazón se hubiese despedazado por completo.

-lo siento…de verdad…-murmuró al vacío mientras se dejaba escuchar un estridente trueno que iluminó el lugar

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La potente luz comenzó a despertarla. Ladeó el rostro intentando huir de aquel nivel de aquella molesta luz.

Se movió levemente pero un dolor punzante la dejó sin aliento. Con cuidado y lentitud colocó su mano sobre la zona dañada haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Observó los alrededores con cuidado y recién se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, aquello la frustró horriblemente. Era una Kunoichi médico…podía curar sus propias heridas… ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en un hospital…?!

-hasta que despertaste…-dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta

La chica sonrió con levedad y miró el ojinegro quien caminaba hasta su cama-… ¿Cómo te encuentras…?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo

-mejor que tú al parecer…-respondió el Uchiha sonriendo de manera arrogante

Sakura rió-…no te burles…

-no lo haré si tu dejas de ser tan tonta…-gruñó mientras se sentaba cruzado de brazos en la silla que estaba junto a la kunoichi

-¿tonta…?-cuestionó ofuscada la pelirosa

-hmp…

El moreno se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada irritado. La ojijade arqueó una ceja intentando descifrar que era lo que mantenía tan molesto al ojinegro. Suspiró con cansancio mientras lo observaba insistentemente y así captar su atención.

Sasuke la miró por fin, con irritación.

-tsk…-chasqueó la lengua-…aún no entiendo para que te arriesgaste tanto…

La chica parpadeó para luego sonreír de manera juguetona-… ¿ce-lo-so…?

-no seas molesta…-gruñó intentando no contestar

-jeje estas celoso Sasuke-kun…-rió

-hmp…

Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo del vengador. El ojinegro la observó irritado intentando mostrar indiferencia.

La mirada jade se encontró con la del Uchiha ablandando el tono arisco…

-Naruto es mi amigo Sasuke-kun…

-…-

-no podía dejarlo así...

-…pero…pudiste haber muerto Sakura…

La chica sonrió con levedad mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Sabía que era verdad…pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer...? ¿Cuántas veces Naruto no se había arriesgado para rescatarla…?

Sintió la mano de Uchiha sobre su la suya. Lo miró acercarse hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. Sonrió mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y aspiró el aroma del joven.

-molesta…-murmuró también un poco ruborizado desviando la mirada para que ella no lo notase

-jeje…-rió-…pero aún sigo siendo la novia del vengador Uchiha… ¿verdad…?

El ojinegro arqueó una ceja-…no deberías burlarte…

-no lo hago…-dijo de manera inocente-…solo digo la verdad…

La kunoichi se acercó y besó su mejilla con dulzura. Sasuke la miró de soslayo y sonrió de manera coqueta. Posó su mano sobre el rostro de la chica y besó con posesión sus labios, como siempre solía hacerlo…

Ella se dejó llevar por aquel beso un tanto brusco, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto…colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vengador, profundizando más el contacto.

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de oxigeno, ambos sonrojados. El ojinegro apoyó su frente sobre el de la chica y besó la punta de su nariz.

-eres tan molesta…-murmuró

-lo sé…-rió ella

-pero eres mi molestia…

-ejem…-habló una voz desde la puerta, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes-… lamento interrumpir…-dijo avergonzado el chico desviando la mirada

Sasuke gruñó mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas-… ¿Qué quieres dobe…?

-pues…yo…-balbuceó aún sin mirar a ninguno

La kunoichi sonrió levemente, miró al Uchiha suplicándole con la mirada para que lo dejase solos. El chico gruñó unas maldiciones y se fue cerrando la puerta. El ojiazul la miró por fin avergonzado, con lentitud comenzó a caminar hasta la silla que estaba junto a la chica.

La ojijade sonrió de manera conciliadora mientras le colocaba una mano sobre las del rubio, animándolo a hablar.

-Sakura-chan…yo…-balbuceo intentando ordenar las palabras-…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió…

-no lo lamentes Naruto…no fue tu culpa…

-¡¡pero pude matarte!!...¡¡y no solo a ti!! ¡¡También a Kakashi-sensei y a Sasuke!!

-no eras tú quien intentaba hacerlo…era el zorro de las nueve colas…-lo justificó intentando así animar al chico quien estaba acongojado

-Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

-no preguntes tonterías….-suspiró mientras movía la cabeza en son de negativa-…eres mi amigo…y tu has hecho cosas más arriesgadas por mi…

-¡¡pero que yo lo haga no significa que tu también…!!-gruñó colérico por la respuesta

-ya…-rodó sus ojos-...pero ya lo hice…y conseguí que reaccionaras…y eso es lo que a mí me importa…

-Sa-Sakura-chan…gracias…-murmuró

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. La chica sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba hacia la ventana, donde se mostraba el atardecer. El rubio la imitó para luego mirarla y sonreír de manera pícara.

-¿nee…Sakura-chan…?-la chica lo miró-…parece que todo va bien entre el teme y tu…

-eh…-la kunoichi se ruborizó furiosamente-…p-pues…

-te dije que tú y el teme estarían juntos…

Sakura rió nerviosamente….miró al ojiazul quien sonreía ampliamente, pero aún podía notar aquel sentimiento de culpa a traves de sus gestos. Sabía que eso no desaparecería…pero el solo hecho de estar viendolo allí junto a ella la hacía sentirse feliz con la determinación que había tomado…

Podría haber muerto…eso lo tenía claro… pero Naruto era su amigo…su amigo fiel…aquel que le cumplió aquella promesa y por eso…ella había querido recompensarle…

-_ese era mi camino ninja…_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Espero que les haya gustado!

Es algo que se me ocurrió hace time y de la nada…y como les había explicado lo encontré por casualidad XD

Les dejo un monton de Besos! Y muchos cariños!

Se despide…

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
